


Simply Mine

by miraatthehelm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Captain!Ginny, F/F, Mer!Luna, No Beta, Nudity, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pirate!Ginny, Pirates, Possesive!Ginny Weasley, Siren!Luna, basically soulmates, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraatthehelm/pseuds/miraatthehelm
Summary: Ginny's seen plenty of strange things in her years on the sea. After being fed up with the beautiful creature that has been following her ship for the past week she decided something was...off. The crew was no longer effected by the enchanting beauty that definitely was still extremely alluring. Which obviously meant everyone was lying as whoever this girl was, she was very distracting.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Simply Mine

Dark, sour, burning liquid ran down her throat. Ginny turned her head to look over the edge. What would it matter if she chucked something to get the bloody siren's attention? The stupid siren with her sodding pretty face and stupid pearly glowing hair and shining silver eyes! Ginny swore whoever this girl was _had_ to be doing this to get under her skin. All of the men and women on her ship stopped taking notice of the girl after the first week that she'd showed up-meaning that the girl was doing something to her alone, or that the whole crew was lying. Ginny didn’t like feeling played no matter how loyal the crew or pretty the siren.

Flipping her red hair over her shoulder she turned her nose and strut across her ship. Tomorrow night she was going to do something that would probably drive her beyond her usual point of insanity.

***

While the crew was down drinking under her feet she started to strip. Ginny left on only her undergarments, knowing that anything else would only be another cold layer on her skin once she was finished. Clad in her new attire she grasped her belt from her previous outfit and slipped it around her waist. Checking the holsters on the belt and seeing that her dagger, gun, some thin rope and a pair of handcuffs (she had nicked them from her last run-in with the authorities); were all safely secured, she dove off the edge of the ship into the chilled sea.

Ginny rose to the surface a couple meters from the ship. Treading water, she turned in place until she spotted the rock that the mermaid hadn’t moved from since her jump and swam over to her.

She was even more beautiful up close. From the water Ginny could see a pale blue tail catching glimpses of the moonlight and reflecting them back. Her breath caught.

The girl nodded to a different rock parallel to her and began swimming over, expecting the pirate to follow her, which she did.

Once they were both stretched out cautiously on the new stone Ginny spoke fiercely, knowing the other could understand any language. “Why are you following me?” The other girl just stared at her.

“I just had an impression that I needed too.” She replied vaguely in her apparently, very soothing voice.

Frustrated, because the girl had to have a reason other than to subconsciously seduce her with those sounds, she tried another approach. “What’s your name?” She said in a softer voice. She would seduce the seducer right back then.

“Luna” she replied in a soft voice. Ginny bit her lip. The name really did seem to suit the mer.

“I’m Ginny, uh...Ginny Weasley.”

“Lovely name,” Luna said.

"Do you have a last name as well"

"Oh yes, it's Lovegood." Luna's melodic voice half sang. Ginny wondered if she should just drop the name Weasley altogether in that moment. That might be moving a bit fast but Luna did look like she could 'love good' in many ways and she was definitely not opposed to that idea.

Ginny sighed; this girl seemed to be on a cloud in her own universe that only she could see. Not that it wasn’t appealing to see she has a strong imagination, however; right about now she wanted answers, before she got all sidetracked again. “Not to be mean, but do you need something from me or something?” she stopped herself from rambling before she actually started, because in all honesty this girl could say she wanted to be captain of Ginny's ship within the hour and she would make it happen for her, and that terrified her.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’d heard about you and felt intrigued, but when I first saw you, I just couldn’t let go of you even though I didn’t have you. So, I followed you.” She stated, staring at Ginny, seeming to analyze her face. “You have really pretty eyes.” She stated in her dazed voice. Ginny’s heart did something it shouldn’t do. “Do you feel the pull too?” Ginny did her best to shrug but ended up nodding her head and ignoring her now dry mouth. "I believe it's because of the klapsquids between us. Father says that the more you see the closer you are to your destiny. I think your mine" she paused, “I don’t want to come across too forward, but will you please try a relationship with me? If you feel it that is.” Luna asked uncertainly. "I don't want to pressure you or anything, but will you please try to be mine?"

Ginny definitely didn’t know how to speak then, not that she didn’t want to. After trying things with her ex-boyfriend and deciding they were better off friends and have a sibling like love, she hadn’t really tried being involved much with anyone. Now though she didn’t even need to reconsider everything because she just knew everything felt right. “Um yea, I think I’d actually really like that.” She said softly. A smile rose on her face as the words came out “Lune?” Ginny asked. She watched Luna’s face go from surprised to pleasantly pleased at the new term of endearment.

“Yes?” Luna replied.

“I don't know what klapsquids are but I'm pretty sure if I could see them," her smile broadened "-that I'd see a million surrounding you. Tell me how we're going to work around the legs 'issue'. Not that it's an issue! I actually think your tail is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, but it's not practical as I'm kinda dead if I live underwater.” She asked, ignoring that she just said it like their only problem was biology. It felt like they had already been working in sync for years. She reached out and gently ran he fingers down the tail in front of her fondly.

Lune sighed. “I’ve never tried, but I believe that it’s possible for me to come on dry la---dry ship.” She said with a small smile. “I’ve just never tried.”

“But if you wanted it is possible for you to get your tail back, right?” Ginny checked.

“Yes, I believe so.” Luna unworriedly replied.

“Brilliant” Ginny muttered moving closer. “You really haven’t enchanted me or anything?”

Luna shook her head in her own soft mannerism. “No love, I’m just as enchanted as you.” Ginny couldn’t handle it anymore and crawled over to the other girl and cupped her face.

“Promise?” she whispered. The resounding nod she received was the last thing she remembered before bliss overtook her. Delicate lips locked with hers, she had no idea how she got so lucky. She moved one of her hands from cradling Lunes face to grasp her hand, all while continuing the kiss. The soft bottom lip that wasn’t hers moved between her own, and without thinking she sucked on it. It had a slightly salty taste, but overall a strong underlying sweetness that fit the angel under her perfectly. That was when she knew she was addicted.

Luna moved their lips to return the favor and nibbled softly when she finished as if to claim the other. “Can you take me back to your ship now please?” Luna asked breathless. Ginny nodded.

***

Once they finally got onto the ship, they collapsed in giggles. “Not doing that again anytime soon.” Ginny laughed, referring to the long moments spent trying to get Luna's (heavy) tail onboard. Luna nodded still trying to stop her sweet laughter.

When they had calmed down enough to breath Ginny stood up. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” She said. Returning a few moments later she brought back the flag she just dismantled from the mask and draped it over her new girlfriend, who happened to have been beautifully naked from her transformation. Grinning while she adjusted the flag with her feared sign on it over her new lover. “I doubt I'll ever trust my crew enough to let them near you, especially like this,” she smiled “but I like you in this too much to mind really. I’m still getting you back to my cabin untouched.” While she said this, she adjusted the flag again, to better cover her Lune. She nudged their noses together, content with the other girl’s cuteness and stepped back. “My crew knows that I don’t share.” Ginny said as she stocked off, her clothes she had previously left on the deck draped over her arm. She knew Luna would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically got high and decided to take a different approach to my flash fiction high-school English project. I had asked my teacher if she had any limits that I couldn't cross and was told that I could do whatever I wanted. At that point I figured that my Mormon-(essentially an edgy Christian) teacher would be unable to dock me points for having an lgbtq+ story so this happened. Originally Ginny was going to handcuff Luna when they first got to the rock because she was suspicious, but I took that part out before I submitted this to my teacher because the ending got kinda kinky before they returned to the ship. Unfortunately that draft was never saved. 1000-1500 word limit and somewhat school appropriate content were required or else there would be smut so...sorry I guess? Somehow despite the entire plot and contents I wasn't docked-and was given no feedback lol, funny because usually we get plenty:) Oh well! No beta
> 
> I decided that the first work that I would post had to be some form of gxg. I figured that this was as good as any place to start. Sorry I'm everywhere, and for the long note. I figured I could post my work so in the spur of the moment I did. If anyone would like a follow-up chapter, sex scene, fluff, etc. just leave a comment. I find this rushed and somewhat non-conclusive. Constructive criticism welcome. This was self-indulgent and still is, it's simply here for anyone else who may want to indulge with me.
> 
> This story is mine, and it is well within my creative freedoms to have written it. I am protected by official copyright laws and I expect everyone to treat it as such. If for some reason you feel inspired with a line or detail that you would like to use or you receive a creative idea, or something to any degree please give that credit where it is due. (This goes for everyone, not just me) I love inspired works. I welcome inspired works that come from anyone and will happily do what I can to help in those endeavors. Just send me a message. I'm not picky nor do I want to deal with fancy official citations and quotes. Bypass the messaging if you choose to and just leave a note or something to that effect stating what you used and who you originally saw using it, wherever you may post it. This can be put at whatever point of the work you wish(notes (beginning or end) are preferred) IT IS NOT HARD TO TELL IF AN IDEA OR LINE OR ELEMENT WAS INSPIRED BY SOMEONE ELSE! DO THINGS RIGHT THE FIRST TIME! If you can't remember where an element, line or other inspiration etc. came from (mine or another's) at the very least still acknowledge that it is not yours and don't attempt to pass it off as your own. It is ok to not know but DO NOT intentionally 'forget' or to try and pass it as your own simply because you don't know who's it is, because people will know. I know I'm giving a lecture but many people need to be reminded. I also encourage people not to be asshats. If you feel like saying something go ahead. Trash anyone in the comments and I will block and/or report you, or honestly whatever I feel is necessary at the time.
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not JKR nor transphobic. Characters were borrowed from her and the universe she created. I currently hate what she is standing for. Trans lives do bloody matter! While I no longer wish to support her and her values I believe these characters are a part of all of us and I'm not giving up on them. Simply put I am not here to give JKR extra hype nor I will not pay for anything that gives profit to her and helps her spread beliefs that I don't believe in. Just be because some people don't think trans people are valid or 'normal' does not make it true. I'll stand by them at any given moment. In few words that is my stance, do what you will with it.


End file.
